moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Giramar Morgan
(formerly) (formerly) (formerly) Scarlet Crusade (formerly) (formerly) House Morgan}} Bloodsail Buccaneers}} |Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Chaotic Neutral |Row 8 title = Status|Row 8 info = |image = Gira bloodsail.png|imagewidth = 400}} Giarmar was born to Lady Aryea Morgan nee Sin'Dal and Lord Marcus Morgan, in their family manor just outside of Capital City, in Lordaeron twelve years before the first war, he was the second born to the family, under his older brother Tiberius. Two years later he became the older brother of his two younger siblings Travis "Tiberius" Morgan II and Lana. Early Life During the time of peace before the invasion of the orcs, Giramar and his older brother Tiberius, would spend hours training so that one day they could be noble knight of the Silver Hand like their father, while their younger siblings, Travis and Lana watched from a distance preferring to read and learn magic from their mother. There was peace, and it seemed like they would all live happy lives...but then everything changed. = Year 1 (ADP Calendar) The portal open and the tide of green savages raged through the once peaceful Eastern Kingdoms. Every able body was called to serve, this included both Giramar's father and oldest brother. remaining behind at the age of twelve he and the twins both wondered why they couldn't fight and help. Year 5 (The Second War) Not long after the defeat of Stormwind did the threat turn towards Lordaeron, recalling its armies and forming an Alliance against this Horde, they would fight back. Marcus Morgan a fully pledged paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand was quickly given permission to train his sons in the way of the light, fearing they may soon need it. Finally Giramar would get to fight, and at the age of seventeen, he was ready, quickly picking up an affinity with the light he became a promising aspirant. Year 10 (End of the Second War) With the fighting in the north still great, and the danger of demons lurking in the shadows, Giramar gave up all hope for a normal life. He quickly became a knight under his father and brother. Dressed in his new silver armor he rode into battle sword and light in hand as they overtook the armies ahead of them, but none expected what was to come about in the future. Days after hearing an argument between his father and youngest brother Travis about his talent as a spellbreaker, the call to march was ordered, by Prince Arthas himself. Soon after arriving at Stratholme and hearing what the Prince said, most of the paladins refused to even listen to the idea, however Travis either out of true loyalty to Arthas, or in rebellion against his father stood his ground with Arthas and entered the city, screams and fire could be seen from the outer gates. The Morgan's watch and listened in horror as the city was put to the sword. These events would greatly impact young Giramar in the future. Year 18-20 (The the Prodigal Son Returns) During the eight years that Travis was away, the kingdom of Lordaeron combated the undead relentlessly, but was weakened by the absence of the prince, so the King sent for him to return with his men. However when he returned home he had changed, he was now the very thing he swore to destroy, and after killing the King, he turned to attack the people. In an attempt to flee the lands of Lordaeron, the Morgan's planned to travel to what the thought was a safe place up north with the elves, however during the escape they were attacked, and Marcus and Tiberius were killed, but with the help of the newly returned Travis, the remaining family was able to get way. Aryea stayed behind to help the people escape, she was never seen after that. (Aftermath) Alone...cold...hungry. Once nobles in a great land, now no better then common beggars. Traveling together from one town to the next they made there way south, stopping only because of the endless South Seas and no way to cross...Lana being a master Huntress began working for the local trader in the small ransack town of Booty Bay. Giramar took up a hobby of fishing, while Travis did what he could as a smith. Secretly, to help his younger siblings survive he began to work for a small crime group known as the Apex Assassins. (Off to War, Again) Even after months of hiding and running the Morgans were still found, news of the outside world began to make its way down the grapevine as battles taking place, cities flying around, Stormwind being rebuilt..and rebelling...the list went on, and for Travis and Giramar, Booty Bay was enough...but not Lana, she wanted to see the world, and she would get her chance, as a member of a newly formed Scarlet Crusade found his way to them in search of the renowned undead killing family. Much to his dismay both Trav and Giramar declined his offer, but Lana took advantage and decided to leave. After saying goodbye the brothers watched as their sister rode off into the forest on her way to a future...without them. It would be the last time they were all together... Apex Assassins With Lana gone, Giramar began to work with the assassins more openly, this constant under the table dealings with crime and villainy began to weigh on Giramar, and his oath as a paladin, so rather then let them stop him from surviving, he renounced his oath, and lost his affinity with the light, but gained one with the shadows. Within months, Giramar was the leader of this small group of assassins. Giramar and Travis moved north, with his order of killers, to Stormwind, and for months worked for Lady Katrana Prestor. Covert Operator (Wrath-Mop) After the reveal of Katrana Prestor, the Apex Assassin's lost all credibility, but some members were scooped up by the secret cloak and dagger group known as SI:7. Saying goodbye to Travis, who was leaving to go find Lana, Giramar, under the illusion of falling for a girl, stayed in Stormwind and worked for the organization. Until for some unknown reason, he quit. Choosing to serve as a freelance agent for the alliance instead. After quitting he served in the Alliance Navy, and was present during the skirmishes off the shore of 'Pandaland". He stayed in the Navy up through the attack on the horde capital. He earned the rank of Captain and was given command of the ship Crimson Dawn due to his effort. Orc Invasion (Dreanor) When the Iron Horde invaded Giramar took it personally. He went right to the head of the Alliance's Iron Vanguard and offered his services. With his adept kills and previous time in the Alliance military structure, he was granted his request and was on of the first people though the dark portal. This would turn out to be a horrible choice. On the other side Giramar and the rest of the Vanguard were picked off one by one, having to once again rely on his survival skills he and a few others from the Wrynn Vanguard managed to escape the death trap that had been waiting them. A few months past and the small group managed to fine there way to the Isle of Ashran, where the makings of an Alliance and Horde staging point seemed to be starting. With the original Vanguard returned its members were immediately reassigned to scout the jungles they had just escaped from. This time however they were led by a pompous knight named Victor Telseth, this is fancy title and noble brow he led the vanguard into the jungle...right into a trap. The Vanguard was completely wiped out. Out of the two thousand maybe a hundred were captured and taken as slaves. Victor Telseth of course managed to 'tactically retreat' as the fighting started and escaped with his personal guard. Giramar and the others were less lucky. Thrown into the slave pens of Tanaan Jungle he was worked to the bone for over seven months. Thinking they had been abandoned by the Alliance, Giramar's faith broke completely and he relied on himself to stay alive. Eventually the Iron Horde were defeated, and the prisoners were released, however Giramar had escaped weeks before and vanished without a trace. Legion In the time leading up to the invasion of the legion, Giramar was thought to be dead. The Alliance had him marked as missing in action, and his family was informed the same. However a few months after the events of Dreanor concluded, his old ship the Crimson Dawn was stolen out of Stormwind Harbor with all hands accounted for as missing as well. Giramar took his ship and sailed for Kul Tiras to start over, however before reaching the island kingdom he was stopped and boarded by the Bloodsail Buccaneers, and seeing as he had a top of the line ship, they offered him a deal of a lifetime. Accepting Giramar became the newest addition to the terror's of the sea. Over the next few months reports of coastal raids and attacks increased, Bloodsail activity spiked and the South Sea's were as dangerous as ever. However neither the Alliance or the Horde shipping lanes were being hit, only third party organizations were suffering. Currently A man fitting Giramar's rough description has been seen flying the Bloodsail colors and raiding along all coasts. His ship's name was the Crimson Ghost, and it is rumored to make birth to the north, somewhere on a secluded isle. Appearance Giramar is a tall and well built half elf, his slightly pointed ears poke through his crimson hair showing off his mixed blood, his face is unmarked and free of scars. He has some long hair, reaching down to his shoulders when it is unkempt. His bright blue eyes are almost piercing as they contrast the ginger hair and reddish brown beard. Category:Half Breed Category:Half Elf Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Spell Breakers Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:House Morgan Category:Pirates Category:Bloodsail Buccaneers Category:Lordaeronian